The Legend of Zelda: The Untold Tale
by myrnnecromanson
Summary: This is an idea I had for the Legend of Zelda series some years back. Ganondorf has learned from his past mistakes, but not every hero is preceded by prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda:**  
**The Untold Tale**

**Chapter One**

Ganondorf had learned from his mistakes. He came to Hyrule once more, with a lust for the Triforce as strong as ever, but a mind unclouded by delusions of grandeur. He knew that some boy, Link by name, would end up destroying him in the end. It always happened. But this time, he would out smart the fate the three oracles had planned for this land.

Upon entering the castle with his ever-loyal monsters at his back, he had slain the king and queen, as he had ever done before. But this time, he was going to conquer Hyrule in a more conventional way. Namely, by making princess Zelda his wife.

As soon as the ceremony was over, his 'blushing bride' pale and in tears of grief, he set about with making his dreams reality. He sent out soldiers near and wide, to scour the whole of Hyrule. He didn't advertise what his plans were, because he wanted to avoid any mothers trying to pull a Moses on him, but the soldiers' orders were simple. They were to search every house, every cradle, every field, and if they found any boy with blue eyes, blond hair, and pointed ears, they were to kill him on the spot, no questions asked, no answers given. He would not fall to Link, not again.

The ground was wet with the blood of many who may have someday become his nemesis, but it was over. Link would never rise again to end his reign of evil, and so he could truly begin with his greatest work yet.

Little did he know that not every hero had to be born in tempest and swaddled in prophecy. Fate has a lot of work to do, and will often leave one's destiny to oneself to decide. For a hero, one he never could have foreseen, was about to be made...


	2. Chapter 2

** The Legend of Zelda:**

** The Untold Tale**

** Chapter One**

Malalina ran down the halls, up the twisting stair cases, through the door and across the room. Ganondorf turned as she came up behind him, her breath coming in short, quick gasps.

"You...wanted..me...?" Malalina asked, bent over with her hands on her knees. Ganondorf gave her an affectionate pat on the head, ruffling up her fiery red hair. Just like his.

"Yes, but you could have taken your time. No need to kill yourself like that every time I ask for you," he said, smiling.

She grinned back. "Aw, but I want to beat my last record," she said, standing straight and crossing her arms. "So, Father, what is my mission?"

Father. Ganondorf drifted in his own thoughts for a moment. How had he come to this? How had he let himself fall so deeply, to the point where he had actually started to care about Zelda? Then the baby had come, and he felt... joy. That was the only word that could describe the feeling as he held his little girl for the first time, stroking her soft fluff of red and the pointed tips of her tiny ears. Joy, and another emotion, far deeper: love.

He did. He truly loved Malalina, and her mother, his wife, Zelda. Wether Zelda could ever love him in return, he could not say. The chances were she never would though, not after he had killed her father and mother, and everything else he had ever done.

His attention was brought back to the present, however, by Malalina shifting her weight to the other foot. She may have had Zelda's eyes, ears and stature, but she had his hair, skin, and above all, temper. She really was a perfect melding.

"Yes, you are fifteen now, old enough, I believe, to start learning the duties that will be yours when you succeed me as ruler of Hyrule." Malalina nodded eagerly, happy that he agreed with her own inner thoughts. "There has been a little bit of trouble down on the southern edge of Hyrule Field, and I'd like you to go with a group of soldiers to see what it is about." He leaned over her, his gaze stern. "If it is more than a few peasants arguing, you are to return immediately. Do not engage with the rebels. Promise you will do this?"

Malalina nodded again, more solemn. The rumors said that the rebels were evil, but she knew better than that. Her mother had told her that they simply wished to restore Hyrule to the way it once had been, a noble desire in Zelda's eyes. Malalina accepted both veiws, weighing them equally in her mind, and came to her own conclusion: the rebels were not evil, but they meant her father harm. They were undeniably dangerous, and she would do best to avoid them altogether. She looked up, meeting her father's gaze with unwavering intensity.

"I promise," she said. She meant it.

They set out the next morning, Malalina and a troop of six Red Knights and three Dark Knights, riding on ten pure black horses. The sky was the same dark, roiling mixture of dark colors as it was every day, ranging from midnight blue to a profound forest green. Malalina had never known anything but this sky, and look upon it as those from the olden days would have seen any sunny morning.

"It certainly is beautiful, Princess," came a soft, crackling voice from beside her ear. Malalina reached up and stroked the small, black dragon perched on her shoulder.

"Yes, Agora, it certainly is," she agreed. Agora purred as her mistress moved her hand, scratching under her chin. "A perfect day for a flight, don't you think?"

The Dark Knight riding to her left reached out a hand and laid it restrainingly on her arm. "No, Princess," he said, his voice sounding hollow within his helmet. "Lord Ganondorf gave us instructions that we were not to draw too much attention on this trip. Ride Agora only if your need is grave. Otherwise, please wait until we have returned."

Malalina nodded. "Yes; thank you, Sir Stefan, for reminding me." She ducked her head, hoping he didn't notice the sudden flush that came to her cheeks when he removed his hand. She wished he would keep it there, clasping her arm forever. It was a secret of course, but she liked him. A lot. He was young, only a few years older than herself, and yet he had risen to the ranks of her father's elite soldiers, the Dark Knights. He was handsome, brave, strong, relentless in fulfilling his duties, and, above all, he was kind. Yes, Malalina really liked him.

Hyrule Field was immense, and it took the the entire day before they began to near the settlement Ganondorf had mentioned. Night was only a couple of hours away when they rode into the village, the horses' hooves clacking on the cobble-stoned street. To Malalina's disapointment, the women and children fled into the houses as soon as they drew near, and the men stood tensely, hands clenched on their tools. It took Malalina a few moments to find her voice, and when she finally did it was hardly more than a squeak. Coughing, she reminded herself that she was the princess and would one day be these peoples' queen. Sucking in a long, deep breathe, she took her courage firmly in hand, and spoke.

"Dear people of Kakariko," she said, her strong, rich voice carrying well on the evening air. "Word has reached my father that your villiage has been having troubles. Please, remember that we are here to deal with any problems you may have."

An angry grunt greeted this statement. Malalina narrowed her eyes and stood up in the stirrups, searching for the culprit. He was easy to spot, as the rest of the villagers backed away from him, as if fearing he had some sort of disease. He was an elderly man with a gruff manner and a stony face. His was the bravery born of having nothing that he cared about, not even his own life.

Malalina nodded, her gaze meeting and holding his. "I see you disagree with my words. Would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of us?"

The man shuffled slightly, then rose to his full height, his back straight and his shoulders back. "Aye, Princess of Evil-" Malalina winced at the hated title "- though it cost me my life, I'll tell you: your father is evil, and has no cares for us. Afterall, he took away our sun, blocking it's hope bestowing rays with his noxious clouds and dark magics. And you are just like him!"

For a moment, Malalina felt tears welling up at the stinging words, hurt by the injustice, but quickly squelched them. It would not do for her to show such weakness infront of those who despised her. Lifting her head and forcing her words to show no emotion, she nodded again. "I see. But you are wrong, old man. My father has changed, for the better, and I never was evil." So saying, she dismounted and slid lightly to the ground, walking forward untill she stood before him. "Queen Zelda taught me well."

A profound silence fell over the crowd, all breathes held and voices hushed. After a moment of hesitation, the old man bowed. "Princess," he said, then added in a whisper only she could hear. "When your time comes, lead us back into the light, oh daughter of Hyrule..."


End file.
